Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is the oldest son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He was born with an endless amount of powers, however, when his twice-blessed prophecy status was erased, he lost some of his powers, including Projection, Pyrokinesis and others. He retained the powers of Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Shielding, Energy Waves, Healing and other whitelighter abilities. Additionally, Wyatt possesses the basic powers of a witch, which consists of being able to cast spells, make potions and scry for lost people or objects. Wyatt is a whitelighter and currently lives in an apartment with his brother Chris and his cousin Henry Jnr. History Early Life Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was born February 2nd, 2003, on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights. He was known as the twice-blessed child, which bestowed him many powers. He suffered from many kidnap attempts as a child due to his power. His special status often caused a rift between himself and his siblings, especially Chris. A future version of Chris was able to time travel to the past, where he saved Wyatt from becoming an evil leader of magic, who used his powers for evil deeds. It was discovered that Gideon, an Elder, was after Wyatt, who's constant attempts to sacrifice him was the reason he turned evil in this alternate future, but he was stopped by Leo and Chris. Wyatt went to Robin Brook Preschool, where he often participated in school plays and seemed to make friends after becoming comfortable with the other kids. He then went onto normal schools and met his friend, Aiden Sawyer, at this school, who he'd previously met when he was reunited with his father by the Charmed Ones. During his mother and aunt's encounter with Neena, the first witch, it was revealed that the Elders had altered destiny to make both Chris and Wyatt's newborn younger sister, Melinda, Twice-Blessed as well. However, the Angels of Destiny erased their statuses as Twice-Blessed, making Wyatt lose some of his powers, including Projection and Pyrokinesis, as well as others. Wyatt later attended Hoskins Elementary School, progressing onto Alamo Square Junior High School. When Wyatt was 14, we moved onto high school, attending Baker High School like the majority of his family. He remained close friends with Aiden. During his time at high school, Wyatt was extremely interested in swimming, joining the school's swim team and participating in many swimming competitions. Wielder of Excalibur It was revealed that Wyatt is the heir of King Arthur and is destined to wield the sword Excalibur. His mother, Piper, kept the Sword in the attic until Wyatt was eighteen. Powers and Abilities As well as being able to cast spells, make potions, scry for lost objects and people, Wyatt also has the abilities of: * Orbing: The ability to teleport with the use of orbs. *'Telekinetic Orbing': The ability to move and teleport objects, with the mind, through use of orbs. *'Shielding: '''The ability to create a protective force-field that protected himself, or others, from harm. * '''Energy Waves': The ability to create powerful waves of destructive energy. * Healing: The ability to heal wounds. * Sensing: The ability to locate and find his charges. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. * Cloaking: The ability to hide his charges from magical detection. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language. Romantic Life Amy Potter